


Control

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle has this thing for control. And that’s where his lover, Harry Potter, comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**A/N:** Pulled out of my WIP folder. Just a stupid drabble.

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** Tom Riddle has this thing for control. And that’s where his lover, Harry Potter, comes in.

 **Warnings:** Mention of sexual content

**Control**

So here’s the deal.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, 26 years old, has this thing for control.

He likes to control how long he has to wait until he achieves his goals, he likes to control what and when he eats, he likes to control who takes part in his life and who doesn’t. Big things, but also the smaller things. He was a bit of a control freak, yes, but if he wasn’t then he wouldn’t be where he was right now.

Which was a spacious office on the top floor of an office building in case you were wondering. And why yes, with an amazing view on the city, thank you very much for asking. And just to make everything _that_ more amazing – he owns the entire building. Just not one floor. All 17 of them.

Even most of his fantasies revolved around control. There was just something that turned him on like nothing else when he could do things to someone, make them beg, whimper in need.

And that was where his lover came in.

You see, another thing Tom Riddle loves, is Harry Potter.

There was no doubt in the fact that Tom loves his lover. He loves to make him smile, loves to make him feel better when he is down and he loves him to the point where he is literally willing to do anything for him. Now don’t get him wrong – Tom Riddle is not submissive or easily taken advantage of. Not at all. In a way the way he takes care of Harry’s needs is selfish, because he gets his own pleasures out of pleasing Harry as well. He likes how docile Harry is when he does something small for him, likes the way Harry would feel entitled to do something in return for him.

Yes, Tom Riddle loves pleasing his lover, but he loves getting pleased even more. They’ve done so much together already. Bondage, roleplay, hate sex, domination, breathplay… they even have their own safe words. There were several things they had agreed on not doing, though it was a short list that mainly involved the use of cameras and other people getting involved.

Hey, for as much as Tom was proud of having Harry as his lover and loved their sex life a leaked, homemade gay porn movie wasn’t a good idea. And he wasn’t really willing to share Harry with anyone either.

Tom shifted, tightened his grip on his pen and ran a hand through his hair. That little bastard had gotten him hard this morning, and had given him a cockring.

Now, Tom didn’t know what was in store for him when he would get home. Which immediately pointed out that Harry was asking a lot from him, and the feelings he had were contradictory. They had agreed to do one sexual fantasy every week, partially to build up tension between the two of them (tension that drove Tom _insane)_ and partially because, well…

Most their fantasies took time. A lot of it. Last week had been Tom’s turn and fuck, the mere mental images of Harry sitting there, on his knees… it was enough to make his cock twitch in an attempt to get hard.

But it wouldn’t. because Harry had wanted Tom to get hard when Harry wanted him to.

See how this already proved how much Tom cared for that little bastard? If he had been just about anyone else he would’ve unzipped his pants already and jerked off right there. Who gives a shit about employees, anyways? He could fire them if they saw anything improper.

His phone rang and Tom snatched it from the table, staring at the picture he had taken from Harry as it lit up his screen.

‘Harry,’ he said, perhaps too quickly, perhaps too snappy. He wasn’t one to apologize for small things so he didn’t, and instead he pictured Harry shivering, perhaps half-hard himself in anticipation.

‘Tom,’ Harry greeted him, a sarcastic imitation of Tom. Tom sneered and dropped his pen on his desk.

‘How much longer before I can take this thing off?’ Tom simply asked. He wanted to go home already. He wanted to-

‘Depends on how fast you can get here,’ Harry said, sounding a bit out of breath. Tom stood up, and then it hit him.

Breathless. Fast.

‘Are you _touching_ yourself?’ Tom said, his hands itching, his mind going from _that fucking little bastard_ to _shit Harry touching himself his fingers wrapped around his cock his fingers in his ass stretching himself so Tom could start fucking him the moment he saw him –_

‘I am,’ Harry breathed, ‘fuck, Tom, I’m thinking of you too.’

Shit. Just, shit.

‘Where are you?’ Tom said. He shut his computer off and gripped his keys. It was still summer – no need to wear a coat.

‘Bathroom stall,’ Harry murmured, and Tom stopped.

He blinked.

‘…you’re what now?’ he asked, rather uncharacteristically, uncertain if he should be aroused or disturbed if Harry was doing what he thought he was.

‘Hmm,’ Harry hummed, ‘do you know what a glory hole is, Tom?’

Tom nearly dropped his phone and he sputtered rather uncharacteristically.

‘You’re _shitting_ me,’ he said, because he couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe Harry was this _kinky_ and-

‘- it’s this nice hole carved into the wall between two bathroomstalls where you can shove your cock through,’ Harry all but purred, and he moaned softly again. The mental image of Harry sitting there, in a public bathroom where anyone could hear him touching himself hit him and he could only think of how Harry was touching himself whilst thinking of _Tom_ and undoubtedly staring at a disgusting hole in a wall wishing Tom would just shove his cock through already so he could suck it and fuck himself on and-

‘Where.’

It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. He needed to be there. Right now.

Harry released a throaty chuckle, sounding so unlike what he had sounded like last week. He vaguely applauded Harry on his acting skills – on how he had made such a great performance out of being nervous. Or maybe he had been. Harry quite liked control himself as well.

 


End file.
